


Dec 6

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darren has a holiday party his first season on Glee in an attempt to get to know the Glee cast since he's only really had the chance to get friendly with Chris so far. He even got them all little gifts to hand them on their way home. Unfortunately, Darren accidentally put Chris' name tag on the joke gift he got for Joey Richter...a lacy red thong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 6

Darren's always been bad at holiday stuff. He loves it, fucking loves the festivity, the songs and the food and being with family and friends. He loves the reminder to appreciate things and getting presents and, again, the food, he really likes the food. He's just... better at being a passive holiday participant than an active one. 

This year will be different, though. He's determined to get it right. He's got this new show with all these awesome new people and even if the other shoe drops and this job dries up he wants to make the most of it. He can't escape the feeling that he's only got limited time to make an impression so he throws himself whole heartedly into it. 

A party seems like the perfect way so he spends the morning of the Friday before Christmas frantically cleaning the house he's renting, picking up trays and trays of catered in food, and trying to remind himself that network television pays pretty well and he really can afford this. 

The afternoon is for present shopping. He's giving about three dozen people and he can't say he spends a tremendously long time on each present but everyone gets something different and something that he at least genuinely thinks they'll like. 

He shops for some other people, too. He's got a Christmas party the next night for all his college buddies currently trying to make it or break it in Los Angeles. There's a lot of them around town (no real surprise considering what they majored in) and a few flying in for the festivities. Those guys get stuff a little more... colorful. In some cases, literally colorful. 

Wrapping is a hasty affair, and he hopes people appreciate it for the effort more than the technique. Tape is slapped on, name tags pressed to the paper, all sorted in a pile. 

He's glad when Chris is the first one to show up. He's spent most of his time on set with Chris. The Warbler guys are his bros, his buddies, but they all film as a group and it's fun but hectic, not really allowing anyone the chance to get to know each other too well. But his scenes with Chris - they're quieter, in a way, lots of conversation between set ups. It's nice, maybe too nice, but Darren will deal with that later if he has to. 

Dating a co-star is a bad idea and he's got way too many people on his ass about coming up with some kind of definitive statement about his sexuality to invite a relationship at this point. It sucks, because he thinks maybe there could be something there, but for now he'll just enjoy having a friend. 

"Nice place," Chris says, smiling as he walks in. Darren's decorated in his own quirky style. His tree with a random mishmash of ornaments, a collection of Santas in board shorts on his mantle, a nativity scene made up of action figures as a table centerpiece. He'll go for the grown up look next year. Maybe. 

"Thanks," Darren says. "You want to help me pick out some music choices? I came up with a few playlists." 

"Oh, really?" Chris teases. "You? Made playlists?" 

"Shut up!" Darren laughs but accepts the jibe easily. "You're just jealous of my badass collection." 

"Which is why you're gonna let me bring my computer over one day and steal half of it," Chris says. 

"Any time." Darren grins. The idea of hanging out with Chris for a few hours and just talking music... it's far from a sacrifice of his time. 

They spend the next twenty minutes with Chris giving his opinions on Darren's playlists, even managing to suggest a few songs Darren hadn't heard and a few he has but forgot about. 

* 

The party is a success. 

His happiness is magnified by the fact that Chris slips into a co-host like role with no discussion or effort. They just bounce well off of each other. It's not a surprise, and not even really an accident; that's why Darren got cast opposite him, after all. But it is pleasant to know they work as well off set together as they do on. 

People have fun. He's pretty sure they do, at least, if the laughter and the conversation and the food trays being decimated and the alcohol flowing are any sign. 

It's late and he's buzzing on the social atmosphere but tired underneath when people start to filter out. Chris lingers late, helping him clean until Darren forces him out the door. 

"Oh, wait," Chris says. "My present!" 

"Oh yeah!" Darren grabs it. It's one of the last ones left on the table, only surrounded by a few for people that bailed last minute. "Hope you like it." 

He genuinely does, too. Chris is the only person he bought for ahead of time. One of his friends, an amazing artist, was trying to make some extra holiday cash so Darren commissioned her to draw Chris as Harry Potter with McGonagall in cat form beside him. 

Chris gives him one of those sweet smiles and then leans in and pecks his cheek. "I'm sure I will." 

*

Darren doesn't realize his mistake until the next night. 

It's a completely different atmosphere than the Glee party the night before. He's drunk off his ass and present time is upon them. None of the gifts are serious. Darren gets a pack of batteries (for his vibrating dildo, the note says), a keychain made to look like his name is in a Hollywood star, a Michigan cookbook and a fire alarm in the same box... and a variety of other things meant to debase or mock him in various ways. 

Darren, for his part, just got everyone underwear. "It's practical," he announces, which is a lie, because the men all got lacy thongs and the women all got the most hideously printed oversized underwear he can find. Lauren immediately puts hers on over her pants and delights in how it comes up almost to her boobs. 

"Uh, man, is the joke here that this isn't me?" Joey asks, staring puzzled down at his. 

And Darren's stomach drops, because it's Chris's present he's staring at. 

"Oh, shit!" He scrambles up, almost tripping. "I'll be right back!" 

He calls Chris before he realizes that he has no idea what he's going to say when Chris answers. He still hasn't figured it out when the call connects. 

"Hi," Chris says, sounding like... absolutely nothing is wrong. 

"Uh, hey. So. Um. Did you open your Christmas present yet?"

"Haven't you checked your texts yet?" Chris asks. "In the past like, two hours?"

"Um..." Darren looks down at his phone. "No, sorry, I'm at this party with some college friends, and I _holy shit_ is that a picture of you wearing-"

It's definitely a picture of Chris wearing the red thongs. Darren chokes on his own spit. 

"You like?" Chris asks shyly. 

"I... fuck. Yeah." 

"You said you're at a party right now?"

"I am," Darren says, glancing behind him - then back to the picture immediately. 

"Well, why don't you give me a call when you get home and maybe we can discuss this present more?" 

"Yeah. Definitely," Darren says. 

"Talk to you soon." Chris hangs up. 

Darren walks back inside just long enough to grab his jacket. "It's been fun, guys, but gotta run!" 

He ignore their protests, only stopping to grab the real present for Chris on the way out the door.


End file.
